User talk:Brandon Storm9
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midnight Madness page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 15:12, 28 December 2010 Race Against Time It was said on the show itself that it was non-canon. If you think you know more about the show than the show itself, you got some serious ego problems. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) At no point do I recall that Ben and Gwen don't remember Eon, and Dwayne McDuffie said that Race Against Time was when Ben Decided to remove the Omnitrix, you sir have some serious problems if you' think Dwayne Doesn't know what he was talking about. And let me ask you something? If Eon was destroyed during the events of R.A.T. then how can that be Eon? HMM!!! Conclusion that is not Eon but a alternate version of Ben from a timeline in which Eon Successfully fused his DNA with Ben's during R.A.T. (Brandon Storm9 11:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) Watch the episode. When Gwen casts a spell on the Hands of Armaggedon, they say they don't remember that happening. Paradox also mentions that the Ben from that timeline thought Eon was destroyed but he wasn't. As for Dwayne, I have no idea. Maybe he made it up just to answer the question. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Of course they didn't recognize it, when they found it for the second time it had fossilized, a result of what ever screwed up mess that comes with time travel. A caveman wouldn't recognize a wooly mammoth if it were just a skeleton would they? And Further more the original Eon was a Chronian, a ALIEN race that got stuck in the time stream, the Eon that Attacked them was from a alternate Timeline in which Eon successfully converted Ben into a clone of himself. And finally can you point out a single point in the original series where Ben decided to remove the Omnitrix? Brandon Storm9 11:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say they didn't recognize the Hands. They didn't recognize the battle with Eon. And no, I can't. Maybe because they don't show every single moment of their lives. Look, this is what happens: You remove that piece of trivia, your edit is reverted because it's vandalism. You keep doing it, you get banned. Simple. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Warning You probably know what you did. TheBen10Mazter 14:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If you mean my edit to the Benmummy page I was just correcting a bit of grammer. It says Benmummy has a smaller mask but smaller then what? It doesn't say. Brandon Storm9 14:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I undoed it, you said something about a donor. Do it again, i'll ban you for a week. TheBen10Mazter 14:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC)